


honor means nothing (if you are dead)

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Royalty, jongdae is ned stark basically but in love so it makes him less stupid, this is not an asoiaf au, you could say that baekhyun is a lil bit rhaegar and a lil bit cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: Baekhyun will be king, Jongdae’s will matters not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 73
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	honor means nothing (if you are dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just re-read Game of Thrones and yell 'Ned Stark you are a fool!'. Well, I felt that too. So I made a story that is more or less Joffrey Baratheon but smart (thus not a child of incest) mixed with Petyr Baelish, woohoo!
> 
> BTW, this is not set in the asoiaf universe so this note is pointless! Enjoy!

“Aren’t you bored?” 

Jongdae raises his eyes from the book, confronted with Baekhyun’s rich brown eyes, smirk plastered on his pretty pink lips. One of his eyebrows is quipped up and Jongdae mirrors it, confused as to what does the prince want. Baekhyun only laughs. 

“You’ve been in the library the entire morning” he explains, rounding the table and forcing Jongdae to push back both the book and his chair as Baekhyun takes a seat on top of the table, arms crossed over his chest, medals on his chest shining under the bright sun illuminating the room.

“I’m studying” Jongdae responds, leaning back to make as much distance as he can between the two “the King appointed me as your advisor, and I need as much knowledge as possible for such task” 

“Ugh, so uptight” Baekhyun’s laugh is mocking “Let go for a moment” the Prince opens his white cassock, raises his leg and forces Jongdae’s legs open with the tip of his boots, resting it on the wooden chair. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Jongdae is beginning to feel both fury and confusion, heat creeping up his face. Baekhyun’s smile is dangerous like a dagger, sly and full of secrecy. He steps away from the table, still keeping his foot between Jongdae’s parted legs, and takes his face by the chin. 

“Dae, my only friend” he leans forward, pressing a kiss over his cheekbone “My love” a whisper only, yet it makes Jongdae panic all the same “I need you with me”

“For what?” Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up, terrified of the answer. 

“Treason” Baekhyun whisper shouts, keeping a smile on his lips “I need your father’s soldiers for an uprising”

“Up-uprising?” he stammers, shocked by the sudden revelation “Why?”

“The King wants me to marry the ugly duckling daughter of the Count” Baekhyun shakes his head, clicking his tongue “I can’t do that, I refuse to be weak and let them be puppeteers of this crown any further”

“Then.. you won’t get married?”

“Oh no, I will marry” he’s laughing now, albeit sardonically “Princess Jieun, a pretty thing really, very clever too. Her kingdom is very small, needs protection. But they have money, tons of it. Salt mines, gold mines, diamond mines... The ambassador is with me, he negotiated it all in secret” Baekhyun shrugs with a cunning smile on his face “Her father, the King, gives me her hand in marriage, I give them protection and they give me gold and an army.” 

“Then what?” Jongdae asks. He can almost see the gears turning in his mind. The way Baekhyun plans, plots, is strangely addicting.

“She gives me a son and I give you the Archchancellor seat. Right. Next. To. Me...” Baekhyun says, pointing each word with a small kiss to Jongdae’s lips, parted in surprise “Doesn’t it sound lovely, Dae? You by my side, the world at our feet? I find it to be quite akin to paradise.”

Baekhyun has gone insane, he can’t possibly mean what he is saying! The King is his father, killing him would doom him in the eyes of gods and men. There is no honor in being a traitor. Besides, how could Jongdae’s father agree to such thing? The Grand Duke is a man of honor, of loyalty. Only if Jongdae told him would he switch sides, family before everything...

Jongdae feels dirty with just thinking of such thing. Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s eyes are sparkling, smiling in a way that reminds Jongdae just how powerful he is, reminds him that this is a King to be. But becoming a King to the price of parricide... 

“The King... What will you do with him?”

“Lock him up, probably” Baekhyun let’s go of Jongdae’s face and instead leaning forward, hands resting on each side of Jongdae’s body “Kill him if I must” he says, shrugging nonchalantly.

“How can you say it just like that?!” Jongdae’s eyes are open wide, scrambling to get away, but failing when he is caged like this. 

“Ah, my sweet Dae” the Prince’s smile has always been a little viperine “You hold honor way too high for your own good.” there is a tense pause as his smile dies down, faces a fingerbreadth apart “Honor means nothing if you are dead, Jongdae” his slender fingers thread through Jongdae’s curly hair, smiling “And, admittedly, I’ve grown too fond of you to be comfortable seeing you in the scaffold”

He leaves with a final statement, cementing fate as he does “I will be king. Whether you are by my side or not” 

Jongdae, who was raised to hold honor above all things, to be loyal and obliging to his family, to his king, accommodating to the wishes of the throne, can’t help but feel he should have seen such a thing coming from a man like Baekhyun. Only son of the old King, more a strategist than a warrior, more a cunning snake than the honorable lion that's emblem of his dynasty, ambitious to the core, who would burn down a village if it meant suffocating a rebellion, who told his sister to keep quiet when she cried as they buried their mother, who never has harbored any sort of affection for anyone. Well, anyone except for, of course, Jongdae. 

He holds true value for the operation, seeing as his father is a powerful noble, but by the looks of it, Baekhyun can take the throne without him, can push away every single nobleman and cut their throats overnight. And yet he told his plans to Jongdae, made sure to leave a place for him in the new world he will create. 

Jongdae sits at his desk, quill and paper at hand, and writes a short message in a code only his older sister understands.

Baekhyun has never kissed him as fervently as he did the moment Jongdae told him a thousand men are rallying for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> the true reason of this fic is 'you should see me in a crown' by billie eilish and, unexpectedly, 'my blood' by twenty one pilots.


End file.
